creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Growlie (Creative Thoughts)
Growlie is a Fire-type pokemon mutant. He's a Growlithe who's been James best friend when he was a kid. He's extremely loyal to him and devotes himself to the Young family's dog. With having a traits of a puppy, people think he's some short of rare dog breed. Personality Growlie is extremely loyal to his master and protective of him and has the heart to protect his new family as well. He is shown to be smart to outmaneuver his enemies also has high intellect of both a human to understand and a dog to blend in for playing which he likes. He cares for his new life and devoted himself to be their dog. Also has no signs of fear able to stand up to a fight to protect. History While staying home at his master's house guarding his parents. He became increasingly bored and sad as a result of nothing to do, not seeing his master and not play with him, but guard his parents which he hates. One day, while in the family's garden for a breeze a raging storm past through the sky sending a shocking wave giving Growlie cosmic radiation. Later that night, Growlie woke in the house of James parents room strangely unhurt, when he got of the room he notice something was wrong, it was quiet and no one was around. When he got downstaris, he smelled a scent and followed it into the kitchen upon getting there, he found one of James's butler, Sebastian with a kitchen knife in his chest. Thinking if everyone is killed, Growlie hears two screams meaning his James's parents are in danger. When running through a forest he surprisingly founds his master James standing next to his parents as they were being incinerated. Horrified on how this, when he was about to confront seeing he was alright, he saw another person in the woods, an enemy of his master, the Iron-Masked Marauder holding some strange device he pointed at him, that time something inside of Growlie's instincts into protecting his master kicked in. He then charges at him, biting his neck, killing him and covering most of his mouth and chest in blood. James hears the noise and follows it and upon following it he finds the Iron-Masked dead, he saw some bushes were rustling, he turns his arms in fire and says "Who's there?!", upon seeing it, Growlie came out with blood covering most of his fur, James shocking asks "Growlie! What happened to you?!" and responds "Protecting you", meaning that the cosmic gave him the ability to speak in human language. As they remains silence, Jessibelle comes out of the bushes and worryingly asks "Oh, Jamesy dear! What happen? Did that bad worthless puppy hurt you?", before James could answer Growlie's instincts kicked in again and attacks. He gruesomely bites her throat and starts clawing her stomach open and eats some of her insides. James upon walking up to her body he asks "Why?", Growlie sadly responds "Because your my master and I'll always protect you", James sighs in relief, picks him up and says "Lets get you clean and go somewhere". After Growlie was cleaned up, sometime later he devoted himself to the Young family's dog so he can be with James and his wife and the children which he gain a liking to them. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Dog Mimicry:As the Puppy Pokemon, Growlie has traits of a canine such as playing dog activity, sticking his head out of windows and enjoys raining days despite being a fire-type. *'Guardianship':Being loyal, Growlie devoted himself to the a guardian dog of the Young family. *'Undying Loyalty':As having James as his master, Growlie is extremely loyal to him and his new family. Fire Manipulation & Generation:As a fire-type, Growlie is known to have moves and traits of a fire-type. *'Fire-type Advantages':As a fire-type, Growlie as advantages against other types, such as Bug, Grass, Ice and Steel-types. *'Fire Invulnerability':Growlie can be unharmed to fire. *'Fire Absorption':Growlie has the ability to absorb fire. **'Flash Fire':A fire-type ability to increase fire-type moves when absorbing fire and/or heat. *'Flamethrower':Growlie releases a red-orange stream of fire from his mouth at his opponent(s). Dig:A Ground-type move where Growlie uses his front paws to digs into the ground, he then comes back up in front of his opponent and attacks him/her to the ground. *'Ground-type Advantages':Growlie's dig ability is strong against Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock and Steel-types. Common Powers Human Mimicry:Growlie has the power to have human traits, his transformation makes walk on his hind legs and forepaws lets him grab and hold things, also he can revert to his normal state. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Due to having "Human Mimicry", Growlie was given human dexterity and intelligence. Vast Spiritual Energy:Despite being a Pokemon, Growlie possess huge amount of spirit energy and very aware on how dangerous it is at full power. Enhanced Strength:Growlie has great strength, able knock down targets bigger than him. *'Enhanced Jump':By converting power into his legs, Growlie is able to jump than an average Pokemon. *'Enhanced Jaw Strength':Growlie's jaw strength allows him to bite his victims and/or to break objects. *'Enhanced Digging':Growlie's power to dig has increase, this allows him to dig through solid earth with ease. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Growlie also possess great speed to keep and catch up with his opponents and great agility of a acrobatic. *'Wall Running':With his speed and agility, he is able to run up and jump off walls, trees and pillars. *'Water Running':Growlie can run on water despite his disadvantage. *'Enhanced Reflexes':With his speed, Growlie's reflexes are very strong, able to dodge incoming or close range attacks. Enhanced Intellect:Growlie's intellect has increase allowing him to understand human words, literature and culture. *'Hypercognition':Growlie is able to learn much faster than an average human. *'Enhanced Memory':Growlie can remember every human and/or non-human faces he meets. *'Mental Shield':Growlie mind can't be read by mind readers and empathics. *'Intuitive Intellect':Growlie can learn and understand any complex human problems and situations. **'Master Assassin':Growlie is known to have knowledge of a assassin. **'Master Thief':Growlie can pickpocket anyone with his teeth without any notice. **'Master Manipulator':Growlie can fool people into thinking he's the family's dog to protect them. **'Master Acrobatic':Growlie can perform stunts as skilled acrobat. **'Killing Instinct':Growlie can kill people upon family threats or the commands of his master. **'Prey and Predator Instinct':Growlie possess both instincts to sense danger, hunt down and find people. ***'Master Stealth':Growlie can hide in very well without being spotted. Enhanced Dexterity:Given by "Human Mimicry", Growlie's human dexterity has increased. Invulnerability:With his power Growlie is immune to bullets and physical attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina':His stamina has also increase which allows him from getting tired. *'Enhanced Durability':Growlie can withstand damage and keep fighting. **'Enhanced Endurance':Growlie's endurance allows to take any blows and go without any supplies. ***'High Resistance to Fire-type Weaknesses':This ability allows Growlie to withstand his weaknesses such as Water, Rock & Ground-type Pokemon. ***'Cold Temperature Resistance':As a fire-type, Growlie can resist extreme cold temperatures. Enhanced Senses:Growlie's senses also increase. *'Enhanced Balance':Growlie's sense of balance allows him to steady on narrow objects such as ropes or pipes. *'Enhanced Vision, Hearing & Smell':Growlie's sight, hear and smell have also increased. **'Emotion Identification':Growlie's sense of smell enables him to identify the emotions of others. **'Enhanced Tracking':With his sense of smell, Growlie can track people easily. **'Night Vision':Growlie now can see in the dark areas to locate others and fight enemies. **'Infra-sound Hearing':Growlie can now hear sound below the normal hearing range for natural disasters. **'Ultra Hearing':Growlie can also hear ultrasounds that can be a treat to others. **'Blind Sense':Even with his "Night Vision", Growlie can use his smell and/or hear to fight enemies even if there invisible and/or in the dark. Enhanced Immunity:Growlie has a strong immunity which allows him to be immune to negative effects. *'Protected Senses':This ability allows to keep Growlie's senses from overloading. *'Status Ailment Immunity':Growlie is immune to side effects such as paralysis, poison and sleep effects. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters